1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to rotating and reciprocating a liner in a well to condition the well for cementing operations and to rotating the liner after the work string is threadedly disconnected from the liner and the liner hung in the well.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Summary of the Invention
Devices for selectively rotating and/or reciprocating a liner in a well bore to condition the well bore before cementing operations and before the liner is hung on a casing in the well bore are well known and have long been in use.
However, in some situations it is desirable to rotate the liner after it is hung or suspended by hanger means in a casing in a well bore, and after the work string has been disconnected therefrom. Heretofore, no device has been provided which would satisfactorily accomplish this result. In conducting well bore cementing operations, it is most desirable, if not necessary, to disconnect the well string or work string from the liner setting arrangement before cementing operations are begun. This avoids the possibility of cementing the well string in the well bore if something unusual or unexpected occurs during the cementing operation which prevents the well string from being properly disengaged from the liner hanger setting mechanism.
However, the present invention overcomes this problem in that the work string comprising the drill string or any suitable well string may be used to lower the present invention into the well bore with a liner supported thereon, and the liner can be rotated in the well bore as well as reciprocated before it is hung on the casing so as to condition the hole in a desired and well known manner. Thereafter, the well string is disconnected from the liner and liner hanger setting arrangement so that the well string can be retrieved in the event of an emergency; however, the present invention is constructed and arranged so that after the liner has been hung and after the drill string, or work string, has been disconnected from the liner and liner hanger setting arrangement, the work string may thereafter be manipulated to impart rotation to the hung liner. Further, rotation of the liner may be effected as cementing operations are performed and in the event of an emergency, the work string can be removed merely by elevating, or raising, it since the work string is not mechanically locked or interconnected with the liner hanging arrangement.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and drawings: